


As It Should Be

by lucianowriter



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gallavich Reunion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucianowriter/pseuds/lucianowriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 6 months.<br/>6 months since Ian smashed Mickey's heart into the ground. 6 months since Mickey saw Ian for the last time. Does a chance encounter with them change everything? Will Ian want Mickey back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	As It Should Be

**Author's Note:**

> I was NOT happy with how they ended things on Sunday. So I wrote this little baby to make up for their break up. It is my belief that Ian and Mickey are the only two characters on the show who deserve to be with each other above all else. Therefore they won't stay broken up. I just know it.

Six months.

That’s how long it had been since Mickey last saw Ian, or any of the Gallagher clan for that matter. After the breakup and being shot by Sammi he decided to stay away. He still saw Frank on occasion around town. However, Frank couldn't care less to make any comments to Mickey about the fiery haired son of his. 

Six months.

That’s how long it’s taken Mickey to be able to get to the point of just barely getting through the day. He doesn't let other’s see his agony, but it’s still there under the surface. A steady ache in his chest that reminds him of what he couldn't hold onto. No matter how much he tried.

Six months.

Ian had been battling himself, while off his meds, for the last six months. He broke up with Mickey, well not really but, back then he hadn't cared enough to argue with Mickey’s accusation. Ian missed Mickey almost every day, but Mickey didn't deserve to be stuck with a ticking time bomb like him. After all Monica had destroyed everyone she had ever loved. Ian didn't dare go down that road. No he was better off not caring about anyone more than skin deep.

Six months.

After all that time Ian decided that he would give the clinic and his meds another go. He made himself an appointment and went to see the doctor. After waiting for almost an hour he was called back to her office. She asked him if he had brought his support system with him and he silently shook his head. She had made a notation in his chart before asking the one question he hoped she would overlook.

“What about your boyfriend, Mickey?”

“He’s not my boyfriend anymore.” Ian mumbled.

“Well bipolar disorder is a lot to deal with for the person suffering, let alone those who love them.” The doctor tried to commiserate.

“He didn't leave me. I walked away from him. I was off my meds and was confused about who I was anymore.”

“Have you cleared that part up yet?”

“I still don’t know who I am. Some mornings I wake up feeling sort of like the person I used to be, but then soon enough the overwhelming anxiety hits and that old part of me disappears again. Some days I wake up totally paranoid that I’m gonna be taken away by the crazy people who want to lock me up.”

“Do you want to go back on meds Ian?”

“It’s why I’m here ain't it?”

“Well I can re-prescribe you the lithium pills along with the anti-anxiety meds. You have to take these every day, two times a day. Ian if you really want to find a sense of normalcy again you’ll take these.”

Ian grabbed the bottles and prescriptions from the doctor and without a second glance walks out of her office. Once he is a few blocks away, Ian slumps to the curb and sadly stares at the pills. He doesn't like how much the lithium blocks any kind of feelings, but he knows if he has a chance in hell of being the old Ian again he needs to take them.  
Ian looks up and sees that he’s near a convenience store. Ian stands up and crosses the street; hoping to buy a case of beer. The bell over the door jingles as Ian walks inside. He doesn't even look at the guy behind the counter, but goes straight to the cooler in the back. He grabs a six pack and walks back to the counter. He hears the ding of the cash register and then a familiar voice says “$8.23”. 

Ian looks up as he starts to pull shit out of his pockets, looking for his money.

“I didn't know you worked here Mick.”

“Yeah I decided to make money the regular way. Like all the other fuckwads of the world.” Mickey looks at Ian as if he’s wanting him to say something more.

“I went back on my meds.” Ian shuffles his feet and shoves two crumpled fives across the counter to Mickey, breaking eye contact with him finally.

“Really?” Mickey says, hope dripping from his simple utterance.

“I didn't do it for you or Fi or Lip or even Debs. I did it because I was tired of waking up paranoid and on edge all the time.” Ian says as he takes his change and grabs the beer to leave.

“Ian. Wait.” Mickey says.

Ian stops just short of the door wondering if Mickey is going to say something more than that. When Mickey doesn’t, Ian leaves the store. 

A few weeks later  
Ian wakes up to the sound of Liam screaming at the top of his lungs. The type of scream only heard from children who were having so much fun playing.

“Fuck” 

Ian shuffles to the bathroom and does his business. Then going downstairs he grabs some juice from the fridge and takes his pills with it. Debbie is sitting at the table looking up something on her laptop. She smiles at Ian when he sits down with some toast. Fiona ruffles Ian’s hair as she walks past.

“What are you doing today Ian?” Fi asks as she adds her most recent wages to the squirrel fund.

“I was thinking about going out and looking for a job.” Ian says through a mouthful of food.

“Are you sure you are ready for that?”

“I've been on my meds again for the last few weeks now. I feel more mellowed out than I have since before my diagnosis. I think a job is exactly what I need to get back to my old self.”

“Just don’t go joining the Army” Debs butts in jokingly.

“Too soon Debs.” Fiona scolds.

“What kind of job are you gonna get?” Debs ask as she gathers up her things for school.

“I don’t know. Maybe I’ll work at a grocery store. To be honest, any job I can get is good enough for me.” Ian drains the last of his juice and gets up from the table. 

At the South Side Convenience Store Mickey is just getting around to opening up the store. His mind, however is on Ian’s random appearance in the store a few weeks ago. He hadn't seen the boy in months and then he randomly decided to walk into South Side Convenience? To be honest, Mickey thought it was just coincidence because no one who knew the old Mickey would ever peg him as a blue collar worker.

Back in the day his FUCK U-UP tattoos on his knuckles freaked people out. Kids on the South Side knew not to mess with him or his family. That all changed when he started dating Ian though. He was still tough as fuck, but he was more inclined to stay out of trouble. When he was running Rub and Tug and then his truck business he was more likely to rough someone up with his fists than he was with a gun or a knife. Ian inspired him to go legit in his business dealings. He wanted to be better for him.  
That was why it hit him so hard when Ian up and broke up with him over six months ago. Mickey had changed so many of his bad habits for Ian in the name of love and Ian trampled on that with no feeling at all.

With the thought of their hard break up, Mickey decides that after work today he is going to go by the Gallagher homestead and try to talk with Ian about everything. Maybe now that Ian was actively getting help for his Bipolar disorder he’d be willing to discuss getting back together.

 

Ian walks into the Shop and Save grocery store armed with determination to get any kind of job he can find. He asks the first cashier he sees where the manager is. She tells him to “hang tight darling” (which Ian finds fucking annoying) and the manager will be there shortly.

The manager is a beefy man who looks as though he’s had a few too many drinks, evidenced by his beer belly. He smiles at Ian and motions him to follow him back to his office. Inside the box known as the manager’s office, Ian takes a seat in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs. The manager introduces himself as Mr. Grier.

Looking over Ian’s application Mr. Grier grunts at a few things and frowns at others. 

“You’re a Gallagher?” the manager sneers.

“Yeah. Just because some of my family is shit doesn't mean the rest of us can’t work our asses off to earn money.” Ian defends.

“Well according to your application you have worked your ass off, quite literally. I’m sure you make way more money flaunting your ass for over-drugged queens than you would here. So why did you come here instead of returning to that job?” Mr. Grier asks putting Ian’s application down and finally looking at him.

“Because that job isn’t good for the type of person I am trying to become. It’s better for my future to work at a job like this.” Ian explains; fidgeting his fingers.

“Well the only opening I have is at the Deli counter. You good with meats?” Mr. Grier grunted looking down at a paper on his desk.

“I have a bit of experience in that area.” Ian smirks thinking of Mickey.

“Alright. Here’s your shirt and apron. You start tomorrow at 9 am sharp. You don’t show up you’re fired.”

“Thank you Mr. Grier. You won’t regret it. I promise.” Ian hollers as he runs from the store; happy to have secured a job so quickly.

Ian ran into the Gallagher home and whooped for joy. Fiona, who’s cleaning the kitchen on her day off, peaks into the living room to find Ian dancing with Liam. She raises an eyebrow at Ian as if to say “what the fuck”. Ian grins and shows her his work uniform. Fiona’s eyes go big and she squeals happily and runs to hug him.

They are still hugging when someone knocks on the door. Ian pulls away from the embrace to go and answer the door. On the doorstep, looking out at the street, is none other than Mickey Milkovich. He turns as soon as he hears the door open.

The two just stand there staring at each other, both trying to come up with the right words to say. Fiona, frustrated at her brother leaving the door open so close to summer, comes up behind Ian and sees Mickey.

“Hey Mick. What do you want? If you are wanting Lip or Mandy they aren't around right now.” 

“That’s okay. I came to see how Ian was doing. Since he answered the door…” Mickey starts.

“Sure talk about me like I’m not even here.” Ian mutters and starts to move as if he is leaving the door for the inside of the house.

“Ian, wait. I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk with me. I thought maybe we could talk.” Mickey shuffled his feet on the ground.

Ian doesn't say anything. He just shrugs and hands his uniform to Fiona. He walks down the steps, past Mickey still not speaking a word.

The two guys walk in silence for the first couple of yards. Ian is scuffing his feet on the ground making dirt clouds. Mickey is furtively glancing at Ian from time to time and biting his bottom lip. Both of them don’t really know what to say. So, Mickey sighs and takes the plunge by making small talk.

“What was that you handed to Fi before you walked off the porch?” Mickey says tentatively.

“My new work uniform. Mr. Grier down at the Shop and Save gave me a job working the Deli counter.” Ian shrugs like it’s no big deal.

“That’s amazing! I’m glad you got a job. When do you start?” 

“Tomorrow. Can we cut the bullshit Mick?”

“What do you mean?”

Ian stops in his tracks and turns to face Mickey, “You really came by to see if I would even talk to you or take you back. Am I right?”

“Not entirely. I did come by to see how you were doing. I know you recently went back on the meds so I thought I’d see how you were holding up. I don’t expect anything from this. I just want to know that you are doing okay. Nothing more. Got it asswipe?”

“Yeah. Well I’m not really at a place where a serious relationship is a good idea.”

“I totally get that. What about a friendship?”

“I think I can handle that. If you can you fucking asshole.”

“Do you even have to ask?”

The two play wrestle and laugh as they chase each other down the street. To Ian it is a step in the right direction to getting his old self back. Being away from Mickey the last six months had done him good. Now he thinks that being around Mickey again will help him even more. After all the old him spent a lot of time with Mickey; both fucking and fucking around.

2 Months Later

Ian hands his last Deli customer their meat selection and unties his apron. He sighs as he punches his time card and walks away from the meat counter after another long shift. He can’t wait to get home and change his clothes and just relax.

Over the last few months Ian had been continuing to take his meds and they started to mellow him out a bit. He wasn't as lethargic as he had been when he first started taking them. The doctor had adjusted the dosage and since then Ian had been laughing and goofing around more. Just like old times. He even spent time with Mickey doing normal stuff.  
Mickey and he would go to the gun range and challenge each other on target practice. They would play video games together. Mostly though they would hang out and do nothing at all. It was great, but Ian couldn't help wonder if Mickey would ever want him sexually again. He knew that Mickey had extended the idea of friendship just to keep Ian in his life again, but what if it was also because he couldn't be anything more to Ian than that. 

Ian sees Mandy just as he is headed to the shower. He stops her and asks her the question that’s been on his mind for a while now.

“Do you think Mickey still loves me?”

“I think you need to ask him that question you dickhead.” Mandy grins and slaps him upside the head without actually answering him.

Later that night Mickey and Ian were over at Mickey’s, he’d gotten himself a crap apartment after their breakup to get away from Svetlana and his dad. They were watching a movie. When the movie was about half done Ian suddenly grabs the remote and pauses the movie.

“What the fuck Gallagher?!”

“I need to ask you something really important.”

“Don’t be a fucking girl about it and just ask.”

“Do you still mean all those things you said 9 months ago?”

Mickey is silent for a few seconds. What Ian doesn't know is that he’s trying to form the perfect way to respond to the question he’s been waiting to hear for the last 2 months. However, Ian takes Mick’s silence to mean that he doesn't have an answer. Holding back tears, Ian gets up to leave.

“Sit the fuck down Gallagher. Jesus fucking Christ. You don’t have to be such a pussy about it. I was gonna answer.”

“Well what’s your answer then?” Ian challenges Mickey.

“Look. I’m only going to say this once so you better fucking listen. When you broke up with me, Ian, I was devastated. It was hard to see you rip my heart out like that and then walk away without even caring. Then to get shot by your psycho half-sister made the pain even worse. Honestly, I welcomed the bullet wound because I hoped it would end my suffering. However, once I recovered I realized that I wanted to keep going. That your faggoty ass wasn't going to be the end of me. So after a few months of moping I got my ass up and got a fucking job and this apartment and I moved on. Then you walked into my store and it’s like that pain I’d been suppressing came back to me all at once. Full force man. I realized then I could never truly let you walk out of my life. Not when you held my heart in the palm of your hand. I gave you my heart all those months ago, even a year or so before that, which means I will never stop loving you until my fucking heart stops beating or I go fucking braindead or somethin’.” Mickey rubs his hand across his mouth and looks expectantly at Ian.

Ian sits there dumbstruck. That is the most he has ever heard Mickey speak in one go in the time he’s known him. He even still cared about him. Ian then wondered if that care for him equated love.

“I fucking love you Gallagher. Do I need to spell it out? Did the meds make you stupid or something? You need a little help wi-.” Mickey starts but before he can finish Ian has covered his mouth with his own. 

At first Mickey doesn't react because he is shocked. Then as Ian shoves his tongue up to his lips begging for entrance, Mickey grabs the back of Ian’s head and deepens the kiss. Ian pushes Mickey back so that he is now laying on top of him. Their kissing becomes more urgent as Mickey rubs his hands up under Ian’s shirt. Ian runs his fingers through Mickey’s hair and lets them get tangled in it. This is the most either of them have gotten since their breakup. Ian hadn't been with anyone because he was trying to figure his own shit out. Mickey hadn't been with anyone out of remaining hurt and loyalty towards Ian.

“Fuck Gallagher you really know how to make me hard.” Mickey moans.

“Oh yeah? What do you want me to do about it?” Ian speaks into Mickey’s mouth as one of his hands grabs Mickey’s dick through his jeans.

“FUCK!” Mickey moans and bucks his hips against Ian’s hand. 

“Maybe we should stop.” Ian gasps without actually stopping. 

“Yeah we should. We wouldn't wanna take this too far too fast.” Mickey agrees, also not stopping.

“FUCK! Mickey, I’m gonna come soon. I would prefer to do it in your ass. However, if you are still being a little bitch then we can stop and I can finish all by myself.”

“Get your dick in my ass Gallagher and shut up. Just fuck me.”

The two don’t say another word until they both reach orgasm at the same time. Both scream out “FUUUUCK”.

“So much for taking it slow Gallagher.” Mickey chuckles as he pulls his pants back up and returns to his original position on the couch.

“Well slow was never really our style. Was it Mick?” Ian grins over at the man who he would always return to no matter how many times he ran.

The two fell asleep right there on Mickey’s couch. Ian wrapped up in Mickey’s arms just like it should be.


End file.
